In Virtual Private Local Area Network (LAN) Service (VPLS) environments, a unique identifier (referred to as a customer site ID) may be assigned to each customer site. When a VPLS environment includes multiple Autonomous Systems (ASs) there may be instances where customer sites have the same customer site ID. In such instances, these same customer site IDs associated with different customer sites may cause a customer site ID collision. A provider edge device (PE) may detect such a collision and may not set up any pseudo-wires (PWs) for the customer sites involved in the customer site ID collision.